


Fé ou amor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, F/F, Religion, Religious Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sua fé era importante para ela, mas Sera também era.





	Fé ou amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith or love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805352) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #011 - faith (fé).

Sua fé era importante para ela. Essas eram as histórias que cresceu ouvindo, as deidades nas quais acreditava antes mesmo de saber o verdadeiro significado de acreditar em algo, a fé que deu ao seu povo a força de sobreviver e florescer apesar de tudo o que foi feito contra ele através dos séculos. Ela ainda lembrava de se sentar com seu irmão e outras crianças do clã para ser educada, para ouvir sobre seus deuses e o quão importante eles eram, o quão importante aquela parte de sua cultura era, e que celebrar isso era parte do que tornava os Dalish tão diferentes dos elfos da cidade.

Ellana nunca odiou os elfos da cidade, apesar de conhecer muitos do seu clã que os odiavam, nem jamais pensou que era melhor do que eles por simples virtude de seu sangue, apesar de saber que essa crença era ainda mais comum. Ela sempre acreditou que os deus sorririam com caridade para aqueles que foram roubados de suas raízes, independente de onde estivesse no longo e árduo processo de as recuperar.

Não era nem mesmo uma questão de acreditar em todas as histórias, ou acreditar que elas aconteceram exatamente como eram contadas. A fé não era assim. Para ela, fé significava saber que algumas coisas não se encaixavam em lugar nenhum e que outras claramente tinham que estar erradas e que, apesar disso, os fundamentos do que estava sendo ensinado estavam certos, e qualquer erro era simplesmente uma consequência das histórias serem passadas pelas gerações.

Parecia óbvio que nenhuma história poderia sobreviver intacta pela passagem do tempo, mas qualquer erro nas histórias contadas significava muito pouco quando sua mensagem geral era tão importante.

Ela não diria que ela uma pessoa religiosa, não exatamente. Religião sempre a fazia pensar em Andrastianos e ela nunca suportou o jeito que eles tinham de pregar uma coisa e então fazer outra, e o modo como era idolatrada agora, o modo como finalmente a viam como tendo valor, não por causa de quem era mas apesar disso, só tornava a situação pior. Não chegaria ao ponto de comprar uma briga ou mesmo se afastar de alguém por acreditar no Criador, mas não se importava muito com o que acreditavam.

Ainda assim, ela realmente pensou que essa coisa com Sera poderia funcionar apesar de suas diferenças religiosas.

Porque a questão era, Sera estava aprendendo mais sobre a cultura élfica por ela. E Sera não a via somente como a Heraldo de Andraste, ali para salvar o mundo. Sera não tinha medo de jogar uma torta em Ellana se achasse que isso ia melhorar o humor e ajudar com a moral. Sera era doce, e gentil, e feroz, e engraçada, e vulgar, e impulsiva. Ela era tudo que Ellana podia sonhar, tudo em um pequeno pacote élfico com cabelo mal cortado e roupas rasgadas e um sorriso que lhe deixava fraca nos joelhos.

E as coisas não eram sempre fáceis. Às vezes brigavam, e discordavam no melhor curso de ação, e às vezes podia ver só de olhar para ela que Sera desaprovava algo que tinha feito. Sera temia magia, e não havia nada que Ellana podia fazer sobre isso fora garantir para Sera que a sua sempre estava sob controle, mesmo que isso não tivesse muito efeito. Elas brigavam com relação a direitos dos magos, e quanto a confiar nos magos, e isso magoava Ellana de formas que ela não conseguia expressar, porque isso era uma parte dela que não podia simplesmente ser negada. Mas relações não precisam ser perfeitas porque as pessoas não são perfeitas. Uma relação tem que ser boa, e a delas era. Sera odiava ‘coisinhas élficas’ e ainda assim tentava aprender mais sobre isso por ela, Sera jamais iria querer que ela fosse trancada em uma torre, Sera aprendeu a confiar em Ellana com sua magia apesar de seus medos.

As coisas eram boas, e elas poderiam ter continuado assim, se não fosse pelo que aconteceu.

Porque, de repente, isso tudo era demais para Sera.

E não podia culpar ela, realmente não podia, porque Ellana ainda não sabia como processar tudo que tinham aprendido sobre seus ancestrais e os deuses antigos. Ela ainda não sabia como fazer isso encaixar com tudo que sempre acreditou desde que era uma garotinha. Ela nem tinha certeza se sua fé podia sobreviver ao que tinham descoberto, mas essa era sua decisão para tomar, e somente sua.

Não era justo que Sera lhe pedisse isso, especialmente quando Ellana ainda estava lidando com toda aquela confusão e mesmo um leve senso de traição que sentia. Foi a sua pior brigada até então, e ambas sabiam que era um ponto decisivo. Ellana podia renunciar sua fé, e de certa forma o seu povo, e ficar com Sera, ou ela podia colocar crenças que sabia que não podiam estar bem certas acima do amor da sua vida.

Deveria ser uma decisão simples. Amor verdadeiro não deveria exigir mudança, ou lhe forçar a abandonar sua fé, ou colocar as necessidades de outra pessoa acima das suas, ou mentir, e essa era importante, mentir para uma pessoa amada, sobre algo que realmente importava, era simplesmente errado. E seria fácil para ela dizer que isso era uma evidência de que elas não se amavam realmente, mas não fez isso, não poderia. Não podia abandonar o que sempre acreditou ser verdade por causa de um ultimato, e não podia perder Sera por causa de uma mentira contada não intencionalmente por seu povo por gerações.

Então ela fez a única coisa que lhe restava: ela mentiu. Ellana disse para Sera que não acreditava em nenhuma das coisas que seu povo acreditava, ela disse para Sera que concordava com ela nisso. Era uma mentira, e talvez não fosse ser no futuro, mas era naquele momento. Ainda assim, era a única coisa que poderia fazer, porque escolher entre Sera e sua fé teria sido não só difícil, mas impossível. Ela precisava de ambos para seguir em frente, especialmente agora.


End file.
